mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Donquixote Doflamingo
Name: Donquixote Doflamingo, epithet "Heavenly Demon", sometimes uses the codename "Joker" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: Human, Shichibukai, Captain of the Donquixote Pirates, Underworld Broker, Tenryuubito, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Age: 39 pre timeskip, 41 after the timeskip Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, expert Haki user (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), battle - precognition (via Kenbunshoku Haki), can surround his body with an invisible armor to augment his defensive and offensive capabilities (he can also imbue physical objects, such as his strings with Busōshoku Haki), can harm and affect characters with elemental mimicry, can dominate the will of others (Haoshoku Haki allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious as well as tame fierce monsters), ate the Ito Ito no Mi (a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that enables him to create and manipulate strings), can use his strings to cut his target over long distances, able to restrain and control the bodies of people like puppets via his strings (can make his victims move as he wants by moving his fingers accordingly), can use clouds to move through the air (by attaching his strings to the clouds), can make clones of himself made from his strings, can stitch his internal organs back together and possibly external injuries as well, can turn inanimate objects into string Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water Attack Potency: City level via powerscaling (Stronger than Zoro, he's also defeated Sanji, Smoker and Law), possibly higher with Bird Cage Range: Several hundred meters regularly (sliced the top of his castle with one kick), around a dozen kilometers with his strings Speed: Massively Hypersonic (cut through a meteor at point-blank range) Durability: City level (took several attacks from Luffy including Gear Fourth attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ Striking Strength: At least Class TJ+ (matched Luffy, Law and Sanji) Stamina: Very large, able to fight after being hit by Law's Gamma Knife which is an internal attack that is constantly attacking your organs Standard Equipment: A pimpin' pink fur coat and a pistol with lead bullets Intelligence: Extremely proficient fighter, Law, someone who has very tricky abilities lost to Doflamingo single handily, very skilled in the art of deception and manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Doflamingo is one of these people. * Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. * Busoshoku: Koka (Color of Armaments: Hardening): Doflamingo uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden parts of his body (typically his fists or feet, but can also be used defensively). Basically, whereas basic Busoshoku Haki surrounds the users body with a hard armor, Koka hardens the body itself, giving a larger increase in attack power and toughness. * Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. - Ito Ito no Mi (String String Fruit): A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to restrain and/or manipulate people with strings, or even use the strings as means to cut through matter or even body parts. The strings can also be used to connect clouds, thus providing air transportation. * Sora no Michi (Sky Road): Doflamingo attaches his strings to clouds, allowing him to move through the air. The evident drawback is that if there are no clouds within reach, he can't use this technique. *Goshikito (Five Color Strings): A basic move. Doflamingo slashes his target with five strings coming out from his fingers. He can also use a double version of this, sending forth a net of sharp strings by swiftly moving his hand first vertically and then horizontally. *Overheat (Excess Whip String): Doflamingo shoots a thick, sharp string from his palm which he strikes his opponent with. *Parasite (Parasite String): By shooting out and attaching a string to his target, Doflamingo is able to control his victim's body. He can do this to multiple people at once (controlled King Riku and many of his soldiers at the same time), and from several kilometers away. It's currently unknown how this technique works (it appears to have an hax quality, given he was able to keep the physically superior Jozu restrained). *Tamaito (Bullet String): Doflamingo points at his opponent with his index finger and fires a string from it, as if he were firing a gun. *Black Knight: Using his strings Doflamingo can make an exact replica of himself. He's only shown to be able to make one at a time, but they seem to be just as strong as him and can even move without their head attached it's body. *Spider's Web: Doflamingo deploys a web of string capable of stopping entire buildings and a Gigant Pistol from Luffy. * Billow White: Doflamingo turns several buildings into towering masses of strings before sending them at an opponent. *Off White Thread: Similar to Break White, Doflamingo deploys a ton of string but instead of using it to attack a target he uses it as a shield. Off White Thread is capable of block even G4 attacks. *Break White: Doflamingo deploys a ton of string that's capable of wrapping itself around a target, constricting them. *Athlete Thread: Doflamingo attaches several strings onto his foot and kicks his target. Said kicks can move even Luffy. *Torikago (Bird Cage): Doflamingo's ultimate technique. He exudes a massive amount of strings from the center of his palm or from a large bundle of his constructed string such as that of his clone, which then shoots into the sky. The individual strings then spread and cover a large area, creating a massive razor-sharp wire domed force-field, slicing anyone who tries to pass through it and severing even the signals of the Den Den Mushi to the outside world. The strings are strong enough to withstand attacks from Fujitora and Zoro. Doflamingo can also move the strings at will making them enclose around the surrounding area, slicing anything in it's path. *Ever White: Doflamingo touches the ground and turn the surrounding area into thread. He can also manipulate and use the threats to attack and defend. *Thousand Arrow Flap Thread: Typically used in conjunction with Ever White, Doflamingo forms his threads into sharp spikes and sends them in a wave at his opponent. * 16 Sacred Bullets of the Assassin - God Thread: Doflamingo forms a vast quantity of thread and fires off a piercing attack. Category:Characters Category:One Piece